Truth or Dare
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: Ban and Ginji are jobless, as usual, and Natsumi gets the idea to play some Truth or Dare.


The two retrieval agents sat around at the Honky Tonk, being bored. Without job, as usual.  
- Mmm… mumbled the yellow haired boy. Ban-chan, isn't their any job for us yet?  
Ginjis companion, Ban, looked kind of frustrated. He looked very angry on his mobile, since it never wanted to give away any sound, telling him he got a message. Ginji was about to speak once again, but Ban smashed his fist into the table.  
- No! he shouted. We doesn't have any missions!  
Ginji shrank into Tare-form.  
- I… He said. I was just bored.  
- Tss. Ban said back. Like I know what to do… It is just too wait for someone to send us a request. Or… Oi, Pore. Do you know something to do for killing time?  
The owner looked over his newspapers.  
- No… He said. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You do own me money after all.  
Ban and Tare-Ginji sighed and laid down on the desk. The doorbell rang and they turned their heads, still lying down on the desk, and the worker Natsumi, arrived through the door.  
- Hello! She said happily to the two boys, and too Pore of course. How are you guys doing? Do you have any jobs?  
Ban sighed, very high, right before he lifted his head.  
- No…  
- Natsumi-chan! Tare-Ginji ran to Natsumi and glomped her leg. I'm bored!  
- Bored? Natsumi said, not really surprised. I know! Lets play "Truth or Dare"!  
- Wai! Tare-Ginji said. I love "Truth or Dare"! It is the one were you choose between two different cakes, right?  
Tare-Ginji shouted a little as Ban knocked him in the head.  
- You idiot! He said. That is not even a game! "Truth or Dare" is…! Say, what is "Truth or Dare" anyway?  
Ban felt kind off stupid, not knowing what it was. Natsumi went behind the desk and took forward a bottle.  
- Well… she started. "Truth or Dare" is a game where you…  
The door bell ranged, and in came the animalguy, followed by the bishounen and his blind childhood friend.  
- Shido-san! Kazuki-san! Juubei-san! Tare-Ginji said. Do you want to join us in "Truth or Dare"?  
- Eh… said the bandana wearing man. Okay.  
Shido, Kazuki and Juubei walked forward, to listen to the explanation of the game.  
- Well, lets sit on the floor since it is more place there. Natsumi said. Master, do you want to join too?  
Pore shook his head from behind the desk, getting some comments from Ban, but he just threatened to raise their bill. As Natsumi was about to start speak, the doorbell rang once again.  
- Oh my god… said Ban. Who is coming now?  
Everybody looked at the door, suddenly seeing Akabane coming in, with Kagami after him.  
- What the…?!  
Akabane bowed a little.  
- Hello. He said to them, and he saw the bottle. Oh… Are you going to play "Truth or Dare"? Hm… May I join?  
As Akabane spoke his last sentence, he had this scary grin on his face. Kagami just walked by and sat at the desk, showing he didn't want to join. But hey, he is an Observer after all. As people thought it wasn't that bad, they let him join. As he sat down, the doorbell rang, AGAIN! People had this time serious thoughts on ripping it down and smash it under their foot and use their powers to make it as invisible as possible.  
- Oh, how many people it is in here. They heard Hevns voice said. Oh! "Truth or Dare"! Oh, I love this game. Come Himiko, let's join!  
Apparently, Himiko did come in as well. Hevn dragged her inside, and the joined the ring on the floor, which now seemed very small since there wasn't much room left.  
- Okay… Natsumi said. "Truth or Dare" goes like that one person has a bottle, that person spins the bottle. And when it stops, the person the bottle points at choose either Truth, or Dare. If the person choose Truth, the others can come up with one question which the person must answer without lying. But if that person choose Dare, the people around can come up with something for that person to do. Like, jump off a cliff and such. Okay, are you ready? Then I start spin the bottle.  
Natsumi lowered the bottle, and she twirl it on the floor. It went around and around and around. And it started to slow down. And it stopped, pointing at Ban.  
- Eh…? Ban said. Me first? Okay. I choose… Dare. …I will probably regret it…  
It went quiet, but it was all cut in pieces as Hevn laughed for herself.  
- What? They all asked.  
- Ehm… Hevn said and gave that evil look of hers. Why not kiss Shido?  
- Eh?!?! Ban shouted.  
- With… Hevn interrupted. …your tongue.  
- Eh?!?! Shido shouted. Are you out of your mind? Why does Snake Bastard have to kiss me?  
- Kiss that Monkey Bastard?! Ban shouted, standing up. No way!  
- Ban-kun. Natsumi said. You chooses Dare, now you must kiss him, including your tongue.  
Ban hissed, as he shortly after dragged up Shido in his waistcoat.  
- Let get this over already… Ban said, low enough for only Shido to hear.  
They slowly put their lips together, and their tongues went into the others mouth. The people around clapped their hands. Ban then pushed away Shido.  
- You're good at this. Shido said to tease Ban.  
- Shut up… Ban said as he took the bottle. Now it my turn to spin the bottle.  
Ban stared at the bottle, as he almost took to much into it so the bottle almost flew into Akabanes face. But after he calmed down, he twirled it properly. …around and around and around…  
- Juubei! They said as the bottle stopped, pointing at the blind man.  
- Hm…? He said. Okay… Truth.  
- Do you and Kazuki have any other relationship than just that you guards him? Ban quickly asked.  
Kazuki looked at Juubei.  
- Well, since I choose Truth… Juubei said. I guess I must say the truth. I don't know if Kazuki thinks so, but… I love him.  
- Juubei… said Kazuki, who shortly after put his head on Juubeis shoulder. I knew you would say so. I love you too.  
They happily hugged each other, leaving the others to give this "Aw…"-sound. Juubei took the bottle and span it. It didn't seem to stop, but it did.  
- Oh… Akabane said. Well, since I was actually teased before when I choose Dare, I choose Truth.  
People started to think. What would be a good question to ask Akabane? Then!  
- Well… Himiko said. I've seen you go to Infinite Castle many times alone. Do you have a sexual relationship with Kagami or what?  
Akabane laughed on his special way and looked at Kagami.  
- Well of course. He answered. Kagami-kun is a very fine person if you only gets to know him a little.  
People didn't believe him. They looked at Kagami, who smiled. They looked back as the bottle was spinning around. Who would it stop on now then? It slowed down, but very, very slow… It stopped! At…!  
- Wai! Tare-Ginji said as the bottle pointed at him. I want Dare! I want Dare!  
- Then go and hug Akabane. Ban said and pushed Tare-Ginji forward to Akabane.  
Tare-Ginji looked up at Akabane who was smiling. Tare-Ginji screamed and hide behind Ban.  
- But…! He said. Akabane-san is scary.  
- Don't worry Ginji-kun. Akabane said. I won't stab you.  
- There you see. Ban said. Now hug him!  
Tare-Ginji almost cried as he walked towards Akabane, and I can't believe he even climbed up Akabanes legs, just too give him a proper hug. It did look really cute. Anyhow, Tare-Ginji ran back and as he ran, the bottle twirled yet again. Who was it this time…?  
- Me again…?! Ban shouted as it stopped. Well, I never choose Dare again. Truth.  
- Do you love Shido? Hevn quickly questioned.  
Ban felled on the floor with a big bang, and it almost looked like he tried to eat Tare-Ginji.  
- Of course not! He shouted.  
- I don't think he is telling the truth…  
Ban looked in the mirror, seeing himself blushing. He wanted to scream!

Ban woke up, smashing his head in a table, below it. He put his hand on his head were he smashed it, and he was short after glomped by a certain Tare-Ginji.  
- Ban-chan! He said. I'm bored.  
- I know! Natsumi said from the desk. Lets play "Truth or Dare"!  
Ban fainted.

**The End**


End file.
